


The Meddling of Police Commisioners

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female!Jamie, Jamie has an MD, Jamie is avoiding her family, Jamie is super-smart, Jamie works for the Boston PD, Male!Erin, Multi, Police Family, a Law degree, and works for the police, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabby works for the Boston PD.  The problem?  She has to escort her father and brothers to a Commisioner's meeting.  Did I mention that she is Frank Reagan's youngest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meddling of Police Commisioners

Tabby Reagan and Lydia Sousa exchanged a quick grin at the looks the NYPD detectives were giving them. Two female Boston Police Department detectives carrying bakery boxes and leaving bags and coffee on the three Detectives Reagan desk, what a scandal. No one said that the NYPD weren’t gossips after all. Once Lydia had left the Sunrise Bakery boxes on the table in the break room, the two detectives went to the Commissioner office and Tabby said “Detectives Tabby Reagan and Lydia Sousa to see Commissioner Reagan. We’re from the Boston Police Department.” She spoke with New York accent which confused some of the detectives until Eric Reagan came up behind her and said   
“thanks for the coffee Harvard. Why are you here?”  
“I graduated from the academy three years ago. I also tested out of Harvard first semester. I’ve been on the Force since I graduated.” The precinct was silent as Tabby finished her eerily calm rant. The four Reagans in the NYPD; Frank, Danny, Joe, and Eric listened in something akin to shocked horror. They had no idea that Tabby was on the Force as the Boston PD calls wearing the blues.   
“Commissioner, we’re here to take you to Boston for the conference. Detectives Reagan you are all you are asked to attend the conference as well.” Lydia said quietly.  
“You all can stay at my place. I’ll pick up Grandpa while you’re in the meeting.” Frank nodded and Tabby led the group out to the two patrol cars.  
“Lydia take Eric and head to the station in the North End.” Tabby started hunting “I’ll won’t give up” by Jason Miraz as she unlocked the squad car. Frank and Eric switched cars and Tabby’s submissive instincts surfaced as she was surrounded by her dominants. Being the only sub in a family of Dom’s made puberty interesting to say the least. She went to a boarding school, law school, medical school, and the Boston police Academy as well as the three jobs to avoid going home. Tabby truly loved her family but she had left for everyone’s sanity until her pheromones were under control. Danny was nuzzling her neck and he seemed pleased. Tabby was relieved that he hadn’t scented any of her injuries from being raped a few nights ago. She hadn’t told anyone and she wasn’t going to. “Shall we? I’d like to beat rush-hour if possible.” They got in the car and the two Boston detectives showed the New Yorkers why the squad cars are called the “jaws of death”. When the two squad cars drew closer to the Gen. Pulaski Skyway a call came from dispatch “6412, 6025 we have a perp running your way. Black male, about 6 feet, hasn’t gone, still from the Bank of America. Wanted for rape, attempted capital murder, assault, resisting arrest, and the murder of Sonia Ameral.” “6412 10-4 we are in pursuit 6 feet tall black male.” Tabby flipped on the sirens and hit the accelerator. The man they were trying to apprehend him bolted. “6025 continue pursuit I’m going Street” “6412 10-4 for street.” Tabby pulled over and was pursing the target in a second. People scattered and tabby cuffed to the man, read him his rights, radio and to confirm arrest, and put him in Lydia’s car. The pair of cars once Tabby returned to hers, made their way to central booking.   
The pair brought the Reagans to the commissioner’s office. “Commissioners” Frank nodded in greeting.   
“Commissioner Reagan and detectives Reagan, how is your investigation with the Templar going?” Commissioner Ferreira of Boston asked.   
“It goes as well as can be expected Commissioner Ferreira. We’ve come up with a list of who’s in on it thanks to Danny. We think that we are ready to pull a bust on them.”   
“I’m glad to hear it. I was thinking technically, Tabby Reagan as a sub with her Doms working in the NYPD, by law should be working with her Doms in the NYPD as well. Frank smiled and said “great minds think alike Commissioner Ferreira. A thick file was handed to him with the explanation “she’s made a lot of high-profile arrests and she’s had to testify in most of them.” Frank nodded unsurprised by the explanation. Tabby would be good in whatever her job entailed. Frank the file to Danny and said “your new partner Detective Reagan. Familiarize yourself with the content and she starts on Monday.” The detective nodded as Commissioner Ferreira said goodbye to the group.


End file.
